Buena Siembra
by Darkmatter Black
Summary: Muchas veces tardamos mucho en darnos cuenta de los sacrificios que hacen nuestros padres por nosotros. Este fic participa del reto "Celebrando en Panem" del foro El Diente de León


_**Hola a todos!**_

 _ **Aquí les traigo esta pequeña historia muy resumida, que vendría representando el Día de las Madres, solo que lo hice en versión Padre y Madres, ambos merecen el reconocimiento propio :3**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

.

La mañana caía sobre el distrito 10, y todos los habitantes debían comenzar sus rutinas, sino es que ya la gran mayoría ya se encontraba desde un par de horas antes en ello. Era un día especial, un día fundado por los habitantes, pues una celebración de ese tipo no tenía cabida en el Capitolio. ¿Ellos que podían entender de sacrificio? ¿Ellos que sabían de esfuerzo?

Milko tenía esos pensamientos en mente, con el ceño fruncido. Y es que ese día, 25 de Julio, era conmemorado como "Buena Siembra", en donde se les daba un detalle significativo a los dadores de vida, ya sea a ambos o solo uno de ellos. Milko sabía que era afortunado al contar con ambos padres y su hermana Biserka, quien ya era toda una mujer adulta y que continuaba apoyándolos en todo momento.

Sin embargo, Milko sentía que no tenía nada que darles a sus padres. La mayor parte del tiempo ellos trabajaban y el poco tiempo que podía verlos, se dedicaban a pelear. Especialmente tomaban todo contra Milko, o eso pensaba él.

"No me compran ropa, no me dejan tener una pequeña porción extra de comida, no me permiten salir con mis amigos por las tardes" Pensaba Milko.

Sin embargo, ese día no tendrían con que retenerlo en su hogar, no era día de escuela así que él podía hacer lo que viniera en gana. Salió de su hogar, bajo el ceño fruncido de su hermana, quien ya le había dado a su madre un suéter especialmente tejido por ella, que hizo con hilos que fue consiguiendo cortándoles un poquito de lana a las ovejas diariamente; mientras que a su padre le obsequio una crema que le aliviaba los dolores articulares que tanto lo aquejaban. Esa logro hacerla con los conocimientos de los escasos sanadores que existían en el distrito (aunque también tuvo que hacer uso de sus recursos para obtener información de la señora Everdeen del distrito 12, quien tenía la fama de ser la mejor sanadora en todo Panem, exceptuando a los caros médicos del Capitolio, claro), con lo que sus padres se sintieron fuertemente conmovidos. El fantasma del dolor atravesó ambos rostros de los señores Aleksiev al ver que su hijo se iba sin siquiera dar el saludo de los buenos días.

Milko ya se encontraba en compañía de Bovie y Terny, sus dos mejores amigos. Se encontraba quejándose de la Buena Siembra, llamándola "Celebración sin sentido". Desafortunadamente (para Milko) sus amigos desaprobaron su actitud.

"Tú sabes bien que mi madre murió dándome a luz. Desearía tener una madre que me arrope por las noches y que me brindara horas de su tiempo jugando conmigo, a pesar de haber trabajado de sol a sol en el ganado todo el día y esté muerta de cansancio… Pero allá tú, si no sabes valorar lo que tienes" Dijo Terny, alejándose de los chicos con un gesto de enojo, tratando de no derramar las lágrimas que amenazaban con brotar de sus ojos.

"!Oh, vamos! Es…" Milko trató de disculparse, sin embargo Terny ya se encontraba lejos de ellos.

"Debes admitir que te pasaste. Sabes bien que Terny daría lo que fuera por tener una madre, y que su padre tuviera una esposa en quien apoyarse y no estar solos los dos. Yo también me frustro en ésta fecha, sí. Pero no por tus razones egoístas, sino porque siempre creo que no conseguiré nada lo suficientemente valioso para darle las gracias a mis padres por todo lo que hacen por mí. Tan solo piénsalo, tú vas a colegio y no a trabajar como más de la mitad de los chicos del distrito, tu varias veces ya has comido más de lo que ninguno de nosotros podríamos esperar porque tus padres se privan del bocado para que tú te alimentes mejor y no seas un flacucho débil. Pero supongo que jamás podrás ver eso. Adiós Milko." Bovie también se alejó, siguiendo el camino por donde Terny se había ido.

Entonces Milko se quedó solo, dolido por no haber podido encontrar el apoyo en sus dos mejores amigos, aunque admitió para sí mismo que no debió haber dicho esas cosas frente a ellos.

Comenzó el camino de regreso hacia su hogar, sabía que le esperaba un regaño por haber salido tan de repente, pero ya era cosa de todos los días. En el camino a casa, pudo ver varias escenas muy conmovedoras, de niños pequeños entregándoles a sus padres algunos regalos improvisados con prácticamente "basura". Y sintió un gran vacío en su pecho. Niños tan pequeños tenían el corazón más limpio que el suyo propio. Por lo que decidió ir a los establos y buscar algo excelente para sus padres.

Volvió entrada la noche, la Buena Siembra estaba a punto de llegar a su fin y en su hogar estaban muy preocupados por Milko. En algún momento él entro, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Sus padres se acercaron de inmediato, abrazándolos con fuerza Milko pidió perdón mil veces por su comportamiento. Sus padres no dijeron nada mientras derramaban lágrimas de afecto y emoción, su hijo se notaba muy cambiado.

Entonces, Milko sacó de sus ropas un trozo de carne de tamaño aceptable, ante la asombrada mirada de sus padres. "¿De dónde sacaste esto?" preguntaba su padre, con un gesto de sorpresa y miedo. Quien sabía que había hecho para obtener esa carne tan grande.

"Fui a casa del alcalde y pedí que me dejara tener ese trozo de carne a cambio de limpiar absolutamente todo dentro de su mansión. Deje todo impecable, y él dijo que me la había ganado a pulso." Contesto Milko, sonriendo amablemente. "Ustedes se han privado de comida desde que Biserka y yo nacimos, por lo que quise regresarles una mínima parte de lo que han hecho por nosotros."

Sus padres se encontraban llorando a mares, y entonces Milko se arrodillo frente a su madre, extendiendo una hermosa rosa blanca, fresca. La señora Aleksiev no daba crédito a lo que veía.

"La esposa del Alcalde me dio esta hermosa rosa en agradecimiento, viendo la buena intención de mis actos. La verdad es que no se compara a tu belleza ni tu fortaleza, pero quiero que siempre recuerdes que eres como esta hermosa rosa; hermosa, delicada, pero con una fortaleza inmensa. Esta flor se ha mantenido viva desde hace un buen tiempo, me dijo la esposa del alcalde, y de inmediato pensé en ti"

Milko había comprendido que la Buena Siembra no tenía nada que ver con granos ni cultivos, sino el regalo maravilloso que recibía al cultivar en su vida el amor de toda la gente que lo rodeaba.

La Buena Siembra se trataba de cultivar amor, para cosechar amor.

.

* * *

 ** _._**

 _ **No hay más que agregar, espero que les haya gustado :D**_

 _ **FunFact: De echo, sí conozco a un chico llamado Milko, trabaja conmigo :P**_

 _ **!Gracias por leer!**_


End file.
